1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present inventive concept relate to a method of measuring methanol vapor concentration on a real-time basis, and to a fuel cell in which a method of controlling the methanol vapor concentration employs the method of measuring methanol vapor concentration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methanol is widely used in various industrial fields for various purposes. For example, methanol is used as a raw material for manufacturing compounds such as synthetic dyes, medical supplies, or perfumes, as well as a fuel for generating electricity from a fuel cell such as a direct methanol fuel cell (DMFC).
Meanwhile, recently, a method of measuring methanol vapor concentration on a real-time basis has become necessary. In a working environment where methanol is used as a raw material, since methanol is colorless and its inhalation in large amounts is harmful to humans, a rapid emergency measure can be taken if the methanol vapor concentration mixed in the air can be measured on a real-time basis and is too high. Also, in the case of a fuel cell, such as a DMFC, research is being conducted on fuel cells in which methanol vapor is supplied, instead of liquid methanol. In a methanol vapor fuel cell, if an excessive amount of methanol is supplied to the fuel cell, methanol vapor that should have reacted in the anode can create a cross-over situation, where methanol flows into the cathode and combusts directly, thereby reducing the performance of the fuel cell. Conversely, if an insufficient amount of methanol vapor is supplied to the fuel cell, the fuel cell cannot perform properly. Therefore, appropriate concentration control is necessary. However, so far, a method of measuring the methanol vapor concentration on a real-time basis has not been developed. If a method of measuring methanol vapor concentration on a real-time basis is developed, the method can be utilized in various industrial fields that use methanol.